Disgaea D2 Power Leveling
A guide to 'Power Leveling '''in ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. It is highly recommended that the player should collect Statistician innocents since they are now commonly found on items. The player may also increase EXP gain through the Cheat Shop or through the Demon Dojo. Tower Attacks will also award all characters in the tower 100% EXP and Mana. Map 1-3 (Episode 1: The Qualities of an Overlord – Geo Effects) This the the best place to level up at the start of the game. There are 4 enemies and two useful Geo Effects which are EXP +50% and Enemy Weaken +50%. The player can make use of Tower Attacks by forming a Tower in the middle of the map. The player may wait for a turn to lure enemies closer for Tower Attacking. To make use of the EXP +50% effect, have a character throw the Enemy Boost +50% Geo Symbol onto the Red Geo Panels and destroy it. This will make most of the map have an EXP + 50% Effect. The player can then Tower Attack the enemies on the EXP + 50% panels provided they're close enough to receive EXP for all characters in the Tower. Map 2-6 (Episode 2: The Arrival of the Mysterious Angel Girl Sicily – Silver Witch) This is the first map in the game where the player can make great use of the Level 99 EXP trick. Set the enemy level to 7 stars in the Cheat Shop. When entering the stage, there will be 4 Level 33 Dragons and combining 3 of them will make a Level 99 Dragon. Weaken the Dragons first before combining them, for they'll have lowered HP when combined. Form a Tower and try attacking from the side or back of the Dragon with a Tower Skill. If the Lv. 99 Dragon is killed, all characters in the Tower receive EXP equal to a Level 323 enemy. Use the EXP x 3 bill to increase the EXP earned even further. Map 6-1 (Episode 6: Etna's Letter – Frightening Forest) The Frightening Forest stage is another stage to take advantage of the Level 99 EXP trick and is the best place to level up before unlocking Cave of Ordeals 6. Turn the enemy level up to 9 stars. All enemies will be Level 99 but will be standing on Enemy Boost + 50% in addition to EXP and Mana + 50%. Use skills with high AoE such as Dimension Slash, Big Bang, or spells to wipe out the Nekomata mobs. In addition, the Tower Leveling trick may also be used but can be risky due to the Enemy Boost + 50% effect. Cave of Ordeals 6 (Training) Like all other Ordeal stages in previous games, Cave of Ordeals 6 is the best place to grind in the Post Game. This map features two groups of Level 300 Shark Dragons. 6 Shark Dragons in a 2 x 3 formation are placed in the front while a 3 x 3 formation is placed in the back (Note: The Shark Dragons only appear on subsequent visits of the map). There is a EXP + 100% and Mana + 100% Geo Effect in the map. To quickly kill the Shark Dragons, Tera Fire is highly recommended since the Shark Dragons have a -75% weakness to Fire. Have a character steal an Attack Weakness Evility from a Magic Knight to inflict 100% more damage to the Shark Dragons. Other skills such as Big Bang and Double Hell Limbo may be used but the user must have higher attacking stats than what is normally needed for Tera Fire. It is possible to level up to 9999 in one clear depending on the number of Statisticians and Cheat Shop EXP settings. With LoC Mode and 200 stars, all enemies will be at Level 9999. The player should have around 10–12 Lv.300 Statisticians and Cheat Shop EXP Gain set to 600% or more to quickly get to Level 9999 in one or more clears. With Rasetsu Mode and LoC Mode on with 2100 stars, this map becomes a great spot for accumulating LoC Bonus stats. Each clear will provide 450+ million HP and SP and 1.5+ million to all other stats provided the player is strong enough to clear CoO6 at max settings. Category:Guides